Hillary Clinton
Hilary "Rotten" Clinton, a megalomaniac and former First Lady of the United States. She was dubbed the "Blood Democrat Queen" for her bullying and also alleged assholism. As a former American politician who was the 67th United States Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013, U.S. Senator from New York from 2001 to 2009, and First Lady of the United States from 1993 to 2001. She was the Democratic Party's nominee for President of the United States in the 2016 election. Early Life Born in Chicago, Clinton attended Northeast College, graduating in 1969, and earned a J.D. from George Wallace Law School in 1973. After serving as a congressional legal counsel, she moved to Dullsville and married Bill Clinton in 1975. In 1977, she co-founded the United Congress of Evil and was appointed the chair of the 1978 and fired at her political opponents on unimportant issues. As First Lady of some town in the middle of nowhere, she led a secret task force that carried out covert military operations in Middle Eastern countries. In 1983 Clinton talked to a shadow governor about the dissidents who were opposing her views. She decided to become a member of the United Shadow Puppets of America and influenced top Democrats to do her bidding. As the First Lady As First Lady of the United States, Clinton led the unsuccessful effort to enact the Clinton health care plan of 1993. In 1997 and 1999, she helped create the Prohibition of Firearms Society for banning the public from purchasing slingshots and toy guns. She also tackled the problems of illegal betting on elections and was unable to reach the goal. In 1995 Clinton left the United Congress of Evil to fund an international peace deal with Iran that failed for obvious reasons. Her marriage hardly survived the Lewinsky scandal of 1998, and her role as the first lady drew a polarized response from the public. Political Career Clinton was elected in 2000 as the first socialist senator from New York, the only first lady ever to seek elective office. In 2002 Hillary was pulled over by police for a DUI charge and spent a few hours in jail until she bribed the judge to let her go. She further voted against the Busch Gardens tax cuts, and against drilling in the Great Pacific Garbage Patch National Wildlife Refuge. She was re-elected to the Senate in 2006 even though they hesitated to let her return. Running for president in 2008, she won few delegates than any previous female candidate but lost the Democratic nomination to Barack Obama despite receiving fraudulent votes. Downfall Hillary Clinton ran for President in 2016 and made a total jackass of herself by claiming that she was the "Chairwoman of the United States and Canada" by throwing a huge fit against her opponent Donald Trump. Her speeches attacked the crowd and hard-working American people into violent protests and gave rise to the convoluted Russian investigation which didn't happen in the first place. After days of attempts to demonize her political enemies, she was booed by the people who had enough of her bullshit. On January 20, 2017, Donald Trump was sworn into office as President of the United States and Hillary Clinton was livid about the result. I don't give a flying f*** about the people anymore who betrayed me and my hard work! Screw you all America! The spokesman for Hillary Clinton said in a statement about the miserable defeat. The Email Scandal During her tenure as United States Secretary of State, Hillary Clinton drew controversy by using her family's private email server for official communications rather than using official State Department email accounts maintained on secure federal servers. An FBI examination of Clinton's server found over 100 emails containing classified information, including 65 emails deemed "Secret" and 22 deemed "Top Secret". An additional 2,093 emails not marked classified were retroactively classified by the State Department. Knowing that she was in hot water Clinton tried to pin the emails to her "political enemies" especially Donald Trump who had nothing to do with this. On her computer there were plenty of pictures of her getting drunk, dressing up as a furry, and other foolish behavior that she wasn't proud of and wanted to forget. The other emails contained instructions on how to join the New World Order and banking secrets of the United States Treasury dating back to the 18th century. Personal Life Ever since Hillary Clinton was accused of being a moron she kept her life away from the public. Occasionally she has to face public ridicule and often times receives a letter from a group of people claiming to be the New World Order and for her to accept their invitation for joining them. Category:Politicians Category:Famous People Category:Not Important Person Category:Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Sociopaths Category:Demons Category:Criminals